


Haunted House

by SunSnake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I should've published it on Halloween but anyway, Tale, does it count as a character even if they appear just once?, english is not my first language, oh well anyway, this was at the beginning a work for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnake/pseuds/SunSnake
Summary: Just outside the city, there is a forest.Deep within the wood, there is a house.Right next to the house, there is a graveyard...
Kudos: 1





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> So, at the beginning this was a work for school, but I liked it pretty much and I decided to publish it here.  
> Enjoy!

There is a forest, just outside the city. It is a dark forest, thick with too tall trees and vegetation. It is a forest near which no one dares to go, because even in the brightest and sunniest of days the many rays of light don’t reach its insides. The trees are skinny and slim like strangely and disturbingly alive skeletons, with sharp, strong and traitorous roots like feet that make people inevitably trip and hunching, curving branches as arms that seem to be terribly wanting to envelop the unlucky visitors in a mortal embrace. The air there is still, of a stillness that is almost suffocating, as if waiting in dead and eerie silence for something to happen. But waiting for what? What is exactly that “something”? Maybe… maybe…! Or maybe no… Maybe it isn’t even waiting for something, maybe it isn’t waiting for anything at all, maybe the stony silence and eery stillness of the whole place are simply a sign of deep respect for something that already happened a long time ago. Something that should never be forgotten.

Deep within the wood, there is a house. Once it must have been “home” to someone, too, but now it is just an abandoned and sad building, with no soul nor warmth in it. Still, the ever-present trees protect it like an unyielding army of old and faithful soldiers. The house as a whole is decaying and left to itself, the walls are all scorched and scraped off, and the garden that surrounds the building is totally unkempt, the ever so beautiful and colourful flowers that once grew lushly there now mercilessly reduced to cinder and nothingness. Inside the building, we can find once more the abandonment and decay of the exterior, in a depressing but not unexpected continuity. The low and dim light that filters from the broken windows and through the shredded curtains illuminates the gloomy and shadowy place, as well as the grains of light dust dancing erratically in the stale air, dust that then settles — silently, like everything in that house — on the floor, opaque with powder. The light reflects weakly on the crystals of the ruined chandelier hanging perilously from the ceiling of the room; hung on the walls, on the contrary, and placed on the pieces of furniture ruined by merciless time there are photos and pictures of smiling and unnamed people, whose happiness and liveness contrasts strongly with the sadness and lack of life of all the place. Only one photo has crushed to the floor, the broken pieces of glass scattered over it like a bad omen.

Right next to the house, there is a graveyard. It’s a beautiful and sacred garden of stony tombs of different forms: on them the forgotten names of the people that once lived there are written in an elegant fashion and there are empty flowerpots, full only of dry soil because all the flowers have long since withered and died.

In that stony and silent garden, a lonely grave is illuminated by a beam of light. Next to it, standing like a guardian there was the translucent figure of a ghost: they look directly into your eyes, an oh so sad expression on their face…

… and everything goes dark.


End file.
